1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an image gloss control apparatus, an image forming apparatus, an image forming system, and a storage medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus that selectively forms a transparent toner layer on a portion needed to increase a gloss level of an image has been known.